Chen-7
by DoctorsDoctor
Summary: This story is related to the episode "The Girl Who Waited" It's about how the "hospital" became abandoned. This is my first fanfiction, so I would appreciate any feedback or critisisms you might have. :)


Year 2000(according to earth), the Apalapucian race was facing the calamity of their time, Chen-6, the so called the one day plague. Since this was an ever occurring problem some people set out to fix that. They built a hospital. In this place they built friendly robots to a specially made antidote injected into them via the robots, and the places in which patients were treated in rooms where time went by faster than otherwise (so families waiting for their loved ones to get healed would take minutes for them and a few years for the patient).

For the first few years the "hospital" went was doing great and getting a lot of business, but after those first few years that lethal disease was extinct. You would think that everyone would be happy and relieved, to get rid of such a ravenous disease. But the employees and the CEO of the business (Mr. Sarlaac) were angry at the prospect of no longer having a job. Because getting a job in Apalapucia was a long and dreary process; This is why they have such a high unemployment rate (%18).

So the CEO decided to attempt to mutate the disease to be even more dangerous than before. After he secretly unleashed the virus onto apalapucian kind he would start advertising that he had a vaccine for it. Which he would sell at a high price. The virus was not intended to actually kill anybody, just to bring them to his hospital where he could take all their money.

At the next company board meeting Sarlaac explained his scheme to his fellow board members, "I have a proposal, " He declared, "our business is plumeting and if we don't act soon we will lose the company." A hologram appeared behind him and a grid showed that _ was indeed failing miserably in the stock market and in profit. "Here is my proposition,." He cleared his throat, "We used to treat Chen-6 but now the disease is extinct. Correct?" everyone quietly nodded their head, "Well, my plan is to bring back the disease, mutated of course, to the public." everyone stared at him in disbelief "Now, hear me out, OK? What we will do is develop a vaccine, before we bring the disease to the public mind you, and sell it at a profitable price. In addition to the benefits to the hospital we could also promote our spa and make even more money! So what do you say? Who's with me?'

one of the scientists stood up, "I'm out." Mr. Sarlaac narrowed his eyes "Then you may leave."

No one saw the old scientist again some people say that a bunch of hungry kids found him half alive in a dumpster; Some people think that he fled to another planet. Some people even think that Mr. Sarlaac himself killed the scientist. But after that everyone, especially the people in the meeting, decided to agree with Sarlaac about pretty much anything from that day on.

The next day Sarlaac hired some people of the street to be his test subjects. Hobos in apalapucia had sucky lives so bad that any one of them would give up a little comfort or even their lives for a chance to eat until they were . Sarlaac payed them 100 credits a day which was enough to trade for a decent meal at a fast food restaurant.

The scientists immediately got to work at multiplying the virus and planting it into their subjects bloodstream. "You see," explained Sarlaac to his scientists, "Chen-6 works at destroying the brain. It starts with the area that lets you feel pleasure, then cold, then hot, then all you can feel is pain, pain, and more agonizing pain. This is why Chen-7 will be such a useful virus for marketing. I want the disease to grow in such a way that it not only eats away at the brain, but aggravates it further. I want it to hurt so much that anyone unlucky enough to catch it will curl up into a fetal position and for mercy to anyone who will listen. Am I understood?" The scientists nodded and Mr. Sarlaac walked out the door

The next day after getting his daily orgeia (a apalapucian morning drink similar to coffee). Sarlaac strolled into the office and took the elevator downstairs to see how work was progressing. To his delight, all the hobos he hired of the streets had come back for more. Sarlaac ordered half of the hobos to be given the antidote, and the other half he decided to keep infected, so the disease could fester in them a little while.

6 months later

"Attention please…" Mr. Sarlaac announced over the intercom, "Today marks the last day of our tireless effort!" Cheering abounded throughout the building. "Now is the easy part; All we have to do from here on is send out our 'infector' You know who you are! And let business trickle in after a few days of letting it linger. Everyone can have the rest of the day off preceding infection; Our big break begins now!" Again, everybody cheered.

The next day Mr. Sarlaac woke up and turned on the news channel, Apalapucian News, and smiled. The virus worked perfectly and many people were already approximately 68% of the population and counting were already infected. Almost enthusiastically he went through his morning routine. Before he left the house he put on a hazmat suit; Just to be safe. _ was highly contagious and he would probably get the virus without protection.

As he drove to work (they have cars in apalapucia too) he saw people on the street cringing in pain. They limped over to his car and tried to get in. Images of people from that uncivilised planet Earth flashed through his mind. _This is what animals do_, he thought to himself. Sarlaac was able to get out of the street without running anyone over. After he got out of the street he ramped up the speed and got away. Finally, Sarlaac managed to make his way into to the soon to be hospital. Mr. Sarlaac wrestled through a crowd of people hoping for treatment; _If I hadn't worn my hazmat suit today I would be infected, no doubt_.

He entered the building locked the door behind him and walked into his office. Just then his holophone alerted him a call was coming from his head scientist, Kylath. "Sarlaac speaking, what is it?" "Sir there are only 13 people able to come to work today! Everyone called in sick last night or early this morning! We need to vaccinate ourselves before it's too late!" "On my way; Meet me at the entrance to the treatment center."

Minutes later Mr. Sarlaac reached the treatment center entrance where Kylath was already waiting in an identical hazmat suit. The robots at Sarlaac's "hospital" were completely white androids, equipped with injectors. "Are the robots ready?" "Yes." Kylath nodded his head, "Ok, lets go." Mr. Sarlaac and Kylath walked into the treatment center.

Almost immediately an android came to meet them. "Hello, my name is Android 23. Can I help you?" "Yes we need the antidote, right now." Kylath explained "Of course, please take of your hazmat suits then I will promptly treat you." They took of their hazmat suits, "Is this approved?" Sarlaac asked Mr. Kylath, "Well, our patients didn't come back today, so I don't actually know." "You're going first then." Mr. Sarlaac pulled a phaser out of his suit and pointed it at Kylath. The android injected him and held out a bandage. Kylath took it carefully eyeing Sarlaac and put on.

"Now it's your turn" he said, "Fine." Sarlaac rolled up his sleeve and held it out to the robot. He was injected via the android and took the bandage offered to him. Suddenly he felt a little dizzy. He started to walk out to a nearby chair, but he heard Kylath next to him laughing and retching at the same time. It was disgusting. Before he could get to the chair Sarlaac as well started barfing. "You fool," smiled Kylath, "suffer…" He retched again and slid to the ground covered in barf. "KYLATH! KYLATH!" Sarlaac shouted, panic rushed through him "WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!" Kylath didn't move. "Kylath is deceased." The Android 23 walked over to the corner.

The Sarlaac noticed a Kylath's hand near his pocket; A little syringe poked out labeled antidote. Sarlaac rushed to it like someone who hadn't seen food in a month. He clutched it like a treasure and got it ready for injection, but in his excitement he dropped the syringe and it shattered on the floor. "NO! nononononononononono" he muttered to himself trying to scoop it up with his hands. It was already all over the floor. Sarlaac lapped it up like a dog, but he barfed it right back up. "NONONONONO! NO! NOOOOOO!" He screamed to himself. He crawled over to Kylath's corpse and searched through his pockets.

In the pocket Sarlaac found another syringe, not labeled, and stabbed it into his arm. Instantly he felt relief. He collapsed on the floor and stayed there for who knows how long. The robot cleaned up the mess and said, "Can I assist you?" Mr. Sarlacc was about to answer, but then,he heard a knocking on the door to the treatment center. Sarlaac ignored it and asked for some water.

Android 23 left and came back with the water. While Sarlaac walked over to the chair he was aiming for earlier. "Here you go, sir" said the robot. Mr. Sarlaac snachted the water for the robot hand and gulped it down like it the last thing we would ever drink. It easily could be.

The knocking on the door got louder; Whoever was on the other side could be heard throwing up, as well, if you listened closely enough. The robot walked over to the door to open it, but Mr. Sarlaac stopped it, "Don't. Open. The. Door." he ordered, "As you wish" Android 23 walked over to his corner.

Mr. Sarlaac decided he would wait out whomever was at the door. So in the meantime he decided to go explore. Even though Mr. Sarlaac approved the plans for the hospital he didn't remember which rooms were in the facility. Eventually, Sarlaac found a room with shelves of books and comfortable chairs. Mr. Sarlaac picked a book he had read several times before called "Silence" (in english). The book didn't have any words(get it?), but it did have optical illusions on every page.

Mr. Sarlaac was snapped out of trying to decipher a particularly when he heard a yelp. He looked up and "BANG!" something large fell onto the floor. Sarlaac ran to the entrance of the building. "HALT!" someone shouted at Mr. Sarlaac. The leader of an armed group of people walked forward and shoved his gun into Sarlaac's sternum. "You Sarlaac?" he asked, "I am him" The man turned around a motioned to Sarlaac to follow. "Come with me." :"What did I do?" Sarlaac whispered to himself while he followed the person.

Sarlaac and the group of people walked out of the building, "This is what you did."The man said, "Look around and take it in." Sarlaac did. "You eliminated the entire Apalapucian race in a day. For that you will pay." Sarlaac tried to run away, but several men blocked his escape and held him down. The man, Sarlaac didn't even know his name, knocked Sarlaac out and he never woke up again.


End file.
